Harry Potter and the Doctor
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: Harry Potter has gone into mental meltdown after the events of his fifth year. Can the tenth Doctor help Harry before it's too late?


Title: Harry Potter & The Doctor

Author: Jade

E-mail: PG-13

Archive: Yes, please

Fandoms: Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover.

Summary: Harry Potter has gone into mental meltdown after the events of his fifth year. Can the tenth Doctor help Harry before it's too late?

A/N: Contains spoilers for the first five HP books and all the episodes of the Doctor Who series, especially 'Parting of The Ways'. Written before TCI.

Now on with the story...

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall staring at his fork, ignoring the plate of untouched food in front of him. He felt empty inside, like an empty space had replaced the space where his heart should've been.

Ron and Hermione looked at their friend in concern. "Harry, you have to eat something," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied.

"Listen, Harry, we're worried about you. You haven't slept, you haven't eaten in days. You need to talk to someone." Ron said, inching back in case Harry's temper exploded at him.

Harry did blow up then. "Who? Who will I talk to? Who would know what I've been through? The things I've seen? How can I even explain it to them?"

"Harry, we're only trying to help," Hermione pointed out. "We're concerned."

Harry stood up, ignoring the curious looks that he was getting from the other tables. "I don't need your help. Now I want to be alone." He turned and stormed out, leaving a incredulous silence in his wake.

Five minutes later, he found himself, standing beside a blue box, down by the lake. "I wish people would leave me alone. Let me grieve in peace," he muttered to himself. He placed a hand on the blue box. "I miss him so much. It leaves a space here," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just let Lupin and Sirius kill Pettigrew? why did I tell Cedric to take the cup with me? I wish there was someone to talk to." He lay on the grass and silently sobbed his heart out.

The door of the blue box opened and a brown haired man poked his head out and took in the sobbing figure. "Oh dear," he said, with a slight Scottish accent. "I think you better come in." He helped Harry up and pulled him into the blue box. Harry took in the contents of the box in his stride. "Welcome to the TARDIS," the man said, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm the Doctor. What's the problem?"

Harry found himself pouring his heart out to this stranger, who happened to bear a slight resemblance to Barty Crouch Jr., which went against all his instincts. "I killed him! My Godfather. My classmate, well I hardly knew him but, I still killed him."

The stranger looked at Harry. "Listen to me, Harry, you didn't kill them. Did you put a wand to their heads and shout the 'Killing Curse'? No. You're not responsible. Me, on the other hand..."

Harry managed a weak smile. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, I've killed millions. All to save the universe. I hate being a Time Lord! I should've died with my people. I'm all alone." He turned away from Harry and Harry saw his shoulders shake. "Margaret was right. I am a killer. I wish I had died instead of regenerating," he muttered, half to himself, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor turned to face him again and smiled at him. "Thank you. Enough of me, we're talking about you."

"I should've let Lupin and Sirius kill Pettigrew then Voldemort wouldn't have come back. I wanted to kill Bellatrix after she murdered Sirius... but... I couldn't do it. Am I weak?"

"Harry, it's braver to let a murderer live than to kill him. To kill them is the coward's way out."

"Thanks." Harry said. "I feel better now." He looked into the Doctor's eyes and could see great sadness there. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. I can still hear the screams. at night, when I sleep." The Doctor blurted out as he faced the floor. "I don't need dementors for that." He added. "I see myself pushing the switch for the delta wave and millions of people screaming in agony as their bodies burned. I couldn't do it. I can hear the Emperor Dalek taunting me." He turned to face Harry. "I chose the coward's way out. I couldn't sacrifice millions of lives to destroy the Daleks. Not this time. I couldn't sacrifice Earth the way I did my planet. My whole planet burned. I killed my people." his voice cracked.

"Daleks?"

"Destroyers of numerous planets."

Harry placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "So what happened?"

"The bad wolf saved me. I was going to be exterminated but she saved me. She was going to die. I saved her but at a price."

"I'm sorry. I keep saying it but I am." Harry said.

"Thanks. Some Doctor I turned out to be. I end up being the one being counselled."

"It's okay. I think we both needed to talk about it." Harry replied. "They'll never understand what we've been through, will they?"

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione. They keep telling me to get over it but I can't. It's there, deep inside."

"No I don't think they will. Anyway how are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"No, thank you. I was sitting in my TARDIS feeling sorry for myself. It feels better to talk about it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled at the Doctor. "I better go and apologize to my friends for yelling at them."

"Well, they were looking out for you." The Doctor replied. "Thanks for letting me ramble about my mistakes as well."

"No problem. Will I see you around?" Harry answered, walking to the TARDIS door.

"Maybe. Don't worry about me though. You just defeat Voldemort first. Remember, Love is the key." the Doctor replied cryptically. "Also, let your friends help."

"Right. OK bye!" Harry said, as he stepped outside to the lake. He smiled for what felt like the first time in months. "Now to apologize to my friends." he muttered, as he watched the TARDIS fade from view with a whooshing sound. "Bye Doctor, I hope you find the peace that you desperately crave." He muttered, as he headed back to the Great Hall, a weight lifted of his mind.

The End!


End file.
